


Promposal

by kingdomkeeperofthelibrary



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Because its national promposal day, F/M, Fluff, Fluff Macduff, Prom, Teenage Flynn is a romantic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and I can't get nervous crushing Flynn out of my head, theatre kids au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6223843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomkeeperofthelibrary/pseuds/kingdomkeeperofthelibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve Baird doesn't like anyone in her production of Macbeth, but there's one guy who doesn't seem so bad, though she's never spoken to him, until one afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promposal

Eve Baird was exhausted. She’d been in rehearsal since 9 o’clock that morning, and the idiot playing Macbeth still could not manage to go for five minutes without calling for a line. So, when she heard someone call her by her first name, she didn’t have an ounce of patience left in her body to deal with it. 

“Excuse me…Eve?” A nervous voice stammered.

Eve turned around sharply, ready to scream at whoever was taking a crack at her. She’d told them she liked to be called Baird, but it didn’t stop anyone from saying what they liked. Sometimes she was sure they called her Eve for the sole purpose of torturing her. 

“Alright how about I call one of you by the name you don’t like and see how you…”she stopped when she saw who stood before her. “Oh. Hi” 

The stage manager of their show was there, frozen like a deer in headlights. She felt awful; the rest of the cast really liked to torture the poor kid. She let her expression soften. 

“Hi” he whispered, his normally boisterous voice barely audible 

“It’s Flynn right?” 

“Yeah. I…I’m sorry. I didn’t know you didn’t like to be called Eve” 

“It’s okay.” Eve waited for a response, but Flynn just stood there, his hands held behind his back, rocking back and forth on his feet. 

“Did you wanna sit?” Eve questioned, indicating the open chair next to her. 

“Oh no” Flynn said. “I uh…I just wanted to tell you that you’re doing great today, and um…thank you for actually memorizing your lines.” 

“Ugh I’m so sorry you have to put up with all of them” Eve groaned. “It must be exhausting having to give James his lines so many times.” 

Flynn smiled shyly, and Eve realized that she hadn’t even acknowledged his compliment. 

“Oh, thank you” she said. “For uh…what you said before” 

Flynn said nothing again, simply nodding. She’d never had a private conversation with the guy before, but for the two minutes they’d been talking, he wasn’t anything like she’d thought. All he’d done during rehearsals for the past month and a half was call out directions, but in the course of their conversation he’d barely said three sentences. 

“Was their anything else?” she asked. 

“Oh yeah!” Flynn chimed. “What um...what are you doing?”

Eve stared at him in confusion. Had this guy really come all the way over just to find out what she was doing? On another note, how had he found her? She took special care every lunch break to make sure that no one knew that the costume shop was her secret hiding place. 

“I’m just catching up on some math homework” she said, realizing after a moment that she’d never answered him. “Can I ask how you found me here?” 

“Oh I noticed a couple of weeks ago that you come in here, but you looked like you wanted to be alone, so I figured I shouldn’t bother you. I get it; I eat my lunch in the sound booth.” 

“You could’ve come in here with me. Believe me I can understand why you don’t wanna be around the rest of those people” 

“Oh well that’s nice” 

Eve smiled. She found herself feeling strangely comfortable around Flynn. She didn’t like anyone she’d met since signing up for this play. They were all pretty awful. She’d been to a lot of different schools with a lot of rotten kids, but this one seemed to take the cake. Flynn was different though. She was getting the feeling that he understood her. 

“You sure you don’t wanna sit down?” she asked again. “I’ve got really good strawberries with me that I’d love to share.”

“Well actually I did come here to ask you something” 

“Oh” Eve was slightly shocked. “Well, shoot”

Flynn’s face turned bright red, and she could see the sweat dripping from his forehead. He started rocking on his feet again, and his hands had still not moved from behind his back. 

“Are you okay?” she exclaimed 

“I’m fine.” he stammered. “I was just wondering, I mean I know we haven’t talked at all, but I was hoping that maybe you’d like to go to the prom with me?”

Now it was Eve’s turn to freeze. Of all the things she’d thought the kid would say, that was the last of them. The room was so silent that you could hear the air-conditioner humming. 

“Eve?” Flynn asked. 

Just as she was about to answer them, the door burst open. 

“There you two are” Morgan, one of the witches, called. “Come on. Jenkins wants to do notes before we try a full run –through. 

“Thanks we’ll be right there” Flynn said, but she was gone without listening to him. 

Eve sighed and started putting her stuff back in her bag. 

“I guess I have to find a new hiding place now” she said.

“You can come eat with me in the booth if you like” Flynn said. Eve smiled and started to walk out the door. 

Flynn stared at her, and she realized he was still waiting for an answer to his question. 

“Oh!” she said. “Um…I have to ask my parents to see if they’re cool with it, but…prom sounds lovely.” 

A big goofy smile crossed Flynn’s face and Eve couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Come on. Let’s get on stage” She motioned for him to follow her out the door. 

“Oh wait I had something for you!” Flynn exclaimed, finally bringing his hands in front of him; now Eve knew why he’d been holding them behind his back for so long: he held out a soft pink carnation to her. 

She stared at it for a moment; no one had ever gotten her a flower before. She blushed now and looked down shyly as she grabbed the gift from him. 

“Thank you” she whispered. “It’s really lovely.” 

* * *

 

It was a week later, and Eve and Flynn had not spoken again. She knew why: she hadn’t given him an answer yet. He must’ve felt hurt. She felt bad, but she was terrified. Everything changed when she was on stage with James, waiting for the director to give them their next order. 

“So Eve” he asked. Eve rolled her eyes. It sounded so different when he said it then when Flynn did. “You’re coming with me to prom right?”

“What?” she asked. 

“Well we’re playing Lord and Lady Macbeth. We have to go together.” Eve looked to the front of the stage and saw Flynn staring down at his script. She took a deep breath and got a hold of her footing. 

“I’m sorry James” she said, standing as tall and firm as she could. “But I already have a date. “

“You have a…what?” While James stood there dumbfounded, Flynn looked up suddenly at her, his eyes wide with surprise. 

“Yes” she said. “With Flynn. Right?” She looked right at him, and he just stayed in the same position for a moment. 

“Oh yeah” he finally nodded. “Yes. Definitely” 

“Great!” Eve smiled. “Sorry!” She turned away from James and walked to the other end of the stage.

* * *

It was two months later, a week before prom, and the phone in Flynn’s house rang. He continued on with his work. By this point in his life he practically didn’t even hear the ringing anymore: it was never for him. This time though, his mother’s voice caught his attention. 

“Oh! Well yes he’s just in the other room dear. I’ll get him.” Flynn put his pencil down, and looked up confused. 

“Flynn!” his mother called. “There’s a girl on the phone for you!”

Flynn smiled and rushed to the kitchen; Eve called! They were friends now sure, but she’d never called his house. His mother smiled at him way too eagerly as she handed him the phone. 

“Hi Eve!” he said excitedly. 

“Hey Flynn.”

“What’s wrong are you…are you crying?” He’d never heard Eve cry before. Before they met she was always so stone-faced, and then now she was always so happy when they hung out. Always assuming the worst, he had a slight moment of panic. 

“Yeah I just…Flynn I’m really sorry. I can’t go to prom with you.”

“Oh.” Flynn’s face fell. He should’ve known to expect this after too long. He’d been here before, finally forming bonds with people only to have them realize they didn’t really want to be around him. He’d even had a girlfriend once: Nicole. She’d left him though, and now it was happening again. 

Eve must have heard the sadness in his voice, because after a moment she was stammering over her words. 

“I really wanted to go. I like you a lot and I was really excited, believe me, but um…my dad just got stationed at a different base short notice, and we have to move in like two days.”

“Oh. Oh Eve I’m so sorry” She’d told Flynn about how much she hated moving from place to place, from school to school, every time she got situated, and how she was so excited, because it finally looked like she was going to get to finish out a whole year somewhere. 

“Don’t worry about it. It’s only an hour from here, but you know, I’ll be at a different school so…”

“Yeah.”

“Well give me a call. I wanna get together before I leave.” 

“Of course.” Flynn didn’t know what to say. He shouldn’t have felt bad for his own loss, he knew she had it much worse, but he hurt, a lot. 

“I’m really sorry Flynn.” 

“Don’t be. You can’t control it. I’ll see you around Eve”

“See ya” 

Flynn hung up the phone and stood still in the kitchen. He looked to his left to see his mom staring at him pitifully. She reached out her arms, but he just turned and ran back to his room.

* * *

Eve sat in her living room flipping through channels. It was prom night at her old school, and she was miserable. She should’ve known not to get attached; it was her own personal rule. She never let herself feel comfortable in a school, because she knew she’d never be there for long. But Flynn was so special, and she really let herself believe she had something. 

There was no point at starting up at a new school, but she had to. No one, not even the teachers knew her name. Not like it mattered. There was only a week left to graduation anyway. Out of the blue, her doorbell rang. 

“Eve honey could you get that?” her mom called. She groaned and moved to the door. When she opened it she nearly fainted from the shock. 

Flynn was in her doorway, dressed in a tux with a carnation on his lapel, and another one on a corsage in a box. 

“Flynn…what…”

“I figured you still deserved your magical night” he said. “And you were only an hour away, so it really wasn’t much of a hassle to get here.”

“What are you doing?”

“Well prom starts in an ninety minutes, and it’s an hour drive from here. So I figured, if you still have your prom dress, and if it’s okay with your parents, and of course if you want to, you could get ready now, and drive back with me, and we could still go to prom” 

For the second time whole talking to Flynn, Eve was crying, though this time for a totally different reason. 

“I…I can’t believe you did all this for me” she stammered. “No one’s ever….this kind of stuff isn’t supposed to happen to me. I’m supposed to just…”

“Well” Flynn teased. “I don’t believe in fate”

All of a sudden, Eve grabbed his shirt, pulled him in and kissed him full on the lips. Flynn nearly lost his footing, and the world around him stopped spinning. When she pulled away she just stared at him casually while he could hardly breathe, much less get a word out. Eve laughed. 

“Come on you goofball.”she said. “Get inside. Let me go get my dress on” 


End file.
